


[VID] Rumble

by astolat, Speranza



Series: Astolat Vids [15]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, challenge: shark, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-12
Updated: 2005-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumping the shark, SGA style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Rumble

**Author's Note:**

> For the SHARK Challenge at sga_flashfic. Music by Leonard Bernstein from West Side Story. (We're very sorry.)

Right-click download: [21 MB Divx AVI](http://www.intimations.org/vidding/shark/shark_divx.avi).


End file.
